Sorry, This is what i Want
by Syn.Theadeus
Summary: Kesempurnaan cinta tidak terletak pada 2 orang dan 2 kemauan. Namun, apakah kamu akan memilih kami berdua ? Atau salah satu di antara kami ? Kamulah yang menentukan. 6927 . 6918  ?  COMPLETE. Cerita Author di RW yang gombal nista xD


Title : **Sorry, This is what I want**

Summary : **Kesempurnaan cinta tidak terletak pada 2 orang dan 2 kemauan. Namun, apakah kamu akan memilih kami berdua ? Atau salah satu di antara kami ? Kamulah yang menentukan**

Genre : **Romantic, Drama, Angst**

Rating : **Semoga (?) T xD**

Author note : **Fanfic pertama nagi yang di buat dari akun kedua. Semoga gak gaje ya ? xD Diambil dari Kisah nyata Author =w=;~ RnR**

_Already 2 months we were like this .._  
_We don't care about other people's views. We just be ourselves, who love each other and respect each other._  
_We hold fast to whatever happens It will not be able to separate us, whatever happens, whatever... happens .._

Bel sekolah namimori berbunyi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang murid kelas 1 SMP langsung berlari dari kelasnya dan menuju ke rumah orang yang paling penting baginya. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari _Guardian Of Storm_ dan _Rain_, ia langsung berlari ke rumah 'orang itu'. Wajah tsuna berseri karena mendengar bahwa orang itu akhirnya kembali dari kesibukannya dan orang itu berjanji pada Tsuna bahwa tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Tidak sampai 5 menit untuk mencapai ke rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya, dia di sambut oleh 'orang itu', Guardian Of Mist. Rokudou Mukuro. Sambil tersenyum manis pada tsuna seolah menunggu kedatangannya, tsuna membalasnya dengan memeluk orang itu dengan seerat dan sedekap mungkin

"Mukurooo..." loncat tsuna ke leher mukuro dan mengaetkan tangannya ke lehernya. "Aku.. kangen padamu..." bisik tsuna pelan di telinga mukuro yang menempel pada mulutnya.

Mukuro membalas peluk pinggang tsuna.  
"Aku kangen padamu juga, tsuna.." suara lembut mukuro membuat Tsuna berdegup kencang dan ngeblush setengah hidup. Hanya bereaksi seperti inilah ia tunjukkan pada mukuro. Suara mukuro mampu membuat tsuna susananya nyaman, begitu juga dengan mukuro. Pelukan tsuna, wajah tsuna, dan suara tsuna mampu membuat hati mukuro tenang.

Mukuro menarik tsuna masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci rumahnya rapat-rapat. Ia mencium jidat tsuna, pipi tsuna, dan.. bibir tsuna yang lembut. Ia memeluk tsuna hingga ia benar-benar menempel pada mukuro. Tsuna menggaetkan tangannya ke leher mukuro dan mukuro memeluk pinggang tsuna seerat mungkin. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum..

"tsuna, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?" tanya mukuro sambil mengajak tsuna ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah

"ya.. biasa saja. tak ada yang istimewa. Semua juga seperti biasa, Yamamoto masih berusaha mengejar Gokudera, Hibari masih ingin "mencium" anak-anak yang tidak taat (?) kepadanya, Ryouhei..." tsuna tersenyum sendiri. "tetap hyper seperti biasa.."

... "hibari ?" tanya mukuro sedikit melotot kecil kepada tsuna.

"ya, hibari. Memang ada apa mukuro ?" tanya tsuna sedikit heran dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia takut apabila.. selama ini ia meninggalkan tsuna karena berbalik arah kepada hibari. Mukuro terdiam sesaat dan hatinya berdegup kencang, seperti pertanda jika kebohongannya tidak ingin terbongkar. Tetapi mukuro tetap setenang mungkin seperti biasanya, mukuro membalas pertanyaan tsuna yang di balas dengan merangkul kepala tsuna dan menempelkannya pada pundaknya yang lebar itu.

... "tidak. tidak ada apa-apa." mukuro mengelus-elus kepala tsuna dengan lembut yang akhirnya tsuna sedikit agak ngantuk. Tsuna memegang jari mukuro dan berkata lembut terhadap mukuro.

"mukuro, aku tahu kalau misalnya kamu sibuk terhadap kegiatanmu dan nyaris lupa akan sekitarmu. Tetapi jika kamu punya masalah, cerita ke aku ya ? Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin hingga tidak menyulitkan kegiatanmu." jawab tsuna dengan pelan

Mukuro kaget terhadap jawaban tsuna, rupanya selama ia meninggalkan tsuna, ia masih di pikirkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Mukuro menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan menahan nangis pada apa... yang ia tidak bisa beritahukan kepada tsuna. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tsuna yang menyadari ada keanehan pada mukuro, segera memegang kepala mukuro dan memegan pipi mukuro.

"mukuro, kamu kenapa ? Lihat aku..." tanya tsuna dengan pelan dan mengelus-elus pipi mukuro. "Kamu kenapa ? nangis ? Aku sudah menduga kalau kamu pasti punya masalah. Aku ingin kamu percaya padaku.." kata Tsuna tegas, agar ia di percaya sama Sang Guardiant of Mist ini.

Mukuro langsung memeluk tsuna dan menundukkan kepalanya ke pundak tsuna.

"Tsuna, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri".. Peluk mukuro seraya makin erat sehingga nyaris membuat tsuna bernafas.

"mukuro.. Kumohon ceritakan padaku.." Tsuna berusaha meyakinkan mukuro dan ingin membuktikan dirinya bahwa bicara padanya mengenai masalah yang mukuro punya adalah hal yang tepat. Tsuna ini berguna bagi orang yang di sayangnya itu. Tetapi, mukuro berkata lembut pada tsuna dan di jawablah pertanyaan tsuna itu

"Aku...sebelumnya. Aku.. Aku belum bisa menceritkannya padamu. Hatiku belum siap, namun. Pasti.. pada waktunya.. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku hanya perlu menata hatiku sendiri." mukuro mengecup jidat tsuna dan memeluk tsuna hingga ia tenang sendiri.

Hari semakian sore, sudah waktunya sang Guardian Of Sky ini kembali ke "sangkarnya" kembali, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia tidak mau meninggalkan mukuro yang sepertinya sedang terguncang karena sesuatu yang belum diketahui dirinya. Ia ingin sekali menginap di sini, cuman karena ia masih harus latihan lagi dengan Reborn dan tsuna sudah janji, mau gak mau ia harus meninggalkan mukuro lagi. Tsuna melepas pelukan mukuro dan melihat mukuro

"aku pulang dulu ya ? sudah waktunya aku pulang. Takutnya orang-orang di rumah pada khawatir." Tsuna berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil menyimpan tanda tanya yang besar terhadap orang yang di cintainya itu

"oh iya, maaf ya ? Aku sudah menyusahkanmu hari ini.." mukuro menundukkan kepalanya.

"maksudmu ? Kamu gak salah apa-apa kok. Justru aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena kamu mempersilahkan aku ke rumahmu, padahal aku tahu kalau misalnya kamu pasti masih capek.." kata tsuna sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Lagipula, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu ada di sisimu, mukuro-kun.." kata tsuna sambil tersenyum pada mukuro "seperti katamu padaku, apapun yang terjadi, kamu berjanji tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.. Aku terus berpegang teguh pada pendirian itu dan aku percaya penuh padamu bahwa kamu tidak akan mengkhianatiku, sampai kapanpun. Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mempercayainya. Boleh kan ?" Tsuna berkata sambil membuka pintunya, sesaat ia di banjiri oleh siraman matahari sore yang seakan tepat berada di depannya. Mukuro menghadang siraman cahaya matahari sore itu dengan tangannya yang lebar

"Well, aku pulang dulu ya mukuro-kun. Bye.." tsuna melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Mukuro.. hanya bisa terdiam. Ia seakan lupa pada janji yang ia katakan pada waktu ia "menembak" tsuna dulu. Ia sesaat ingin mengejar tsuna karena keinginan sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya, namun hal itu ia urungkan. Karena menurutnya, tsuna belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang seperti ia katakan tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang yang di sayangi dan dicintainya menjauhi dan membencinya apabila ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Besoknya, setelah pulang sekolah ia berencana akan pergi ke rumah mukuro karena ingin menghibur dirinya dengan membawa selembar foto dengannya, karena tsuna beranggapan bahwa ia akan ceria kembali kalau misalnya di kasih sesuatu yang berharga. Selama pelajaran yang ia lewatkan tadi, ia terus berpikir kenapa orang yang biasanya tenang itu seakan menjadi terguncang karena suatu hal. Keinginannya untuk pergi ke rumahnya ia kejutkan dengan sosok Guardian Of Cloud pergi ke arah yang sama. Tsuna tidak berani menyapanya karena ia ingat bahwa mukuro jadi terguncang kemarin gara-gara menyebut nama pria ini. Tsuna merasakan akan ada yang aneh jika ia mengikuti langkah kemana hibari akan pergi. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, Tsuna tetap berpegang teguh, bahwa apapun yang terjadi adalah resikonya dan harus ia tanggung.

Perasaan tsuna.. TEPAT. Rupanya hibari pergi ke rumah mukuro, ke tempat yang ingin tsuna kunjungi juga. Sama seperti yang di alami tsuna, mukuro seakan menunggu kedatangan hibari. Tsuna yang tidak ingin dulu menemui mukuro, diam-diam melihat mereka yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama, mukuro menarik hibari masuk. Tsuna yang kaget ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Perasaan makin tidak enak karena sikap mukuro yang kemarin ia tunjukkan dan sekarang seakan menjadi satu.

_'Apakah ini.. Perasaanku ? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mau ini terjadi..'_ batin tsuna mengatakan sambil menahan sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Tsuna membuka pintu rumah mukuro yang lupa ia kunci itu. Ia memasuki rumah mukuro dengan pelan-pelan dan nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara. Lalu di salah satu pintu kamar, tsuna mendengar pembicaraan yang bisa ditebak dari suaranya adalah 2 kaum hawa. Tsuna berdiri di depan pintu itu dan menyenderkan dirinya di tembok, sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan, hingga sembunyi-sembunyi, bahkan sepertinya sengaja di sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa mukuro. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai tsuna. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Tsuna. Lagipula hubungan kita sudah berakhir.." samar suara hibari yang terdengar oleh Tsuna 'Hibari.. Apa yang. kamu.. ?' Tsuna menempelkan telinganya di tembok dan semakin jelas terdengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi kamu tetap yang paling pertama." Tsuna, seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Kata-kata yang biasanya ia dengar dari mukuro, sekarang harus ia dengar dan itu ditunjukkan bukan padanya, tetapi terhadap orang lain. Sungguh, hati tsuna langsung sakit, ia menahan nangis sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Tahukah kamu hibari ? Saat aku meninggalkan tsuna, kita selalu bersama. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tsuna sendirian. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan dirinya. Kenangan ku denganmu lebih banyak di banding dengan tsuna. Aku ingin kamu bersabar dahulu, aku yakin tsuna pasti sebentar lagi akan bosan denganku karena aku tidak pernah memanjakannya dan menemaninya. Justru aku.. aku akan selalu menemanimu di saat kamu membutuhkan aku. Kumohon.. Percayalah padaku."

Tsuna.. semakin sadar bahwa dirinya, selama 2 bulan ini, adalah sebagai tempat pelampiasan dan 'sementara' bagi mukuro. Ia, badan, hati semuanya ia relakan untuk mukuro seorang. Hati tsuna sudah tercabik tiada hitung. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi di matanya. Ia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Suasana kamar menjadi sepi, tsuna sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar itu.. Tsuna, sekarang hanyalah seorang lelaki yang terlalu baik. Sebelum ia meninggalkan mukuro dan hibari, meneguhkan hati, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang ia lakukan, akhirnya berujung pada kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

.. dengan isak tangis yang ia alami sekarang, ia berkata lirih.. "mukuro... selamat tinggal.."...

Mukuro yang refleks mendengar itu, langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia sadar, pemilik suara yang gak ingin dia tahu sudah pergi. Yang tertinggal di depan kamarnya adalah fotonya dengan tsuna 2 bulan yang lalu, tempat di mana kenangan mereka berdua, yang sudah di hapus kejadian yang masing-masih kedua pihak lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka berdua tahu, bahwa kejadian seperti apapun tidak akan bisa lagi mengembalikan mereka seperti keadaan yang di foto, yang sedang di pegang oleh mukuro.

"Kejarlah mukuro.." kata hibari sambil menepuk pundak mukuro.

Tak lama, air mata mukuro sudah menetas deras. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengejar tsuna untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa kenal arah, mukuro mencari tsuna. Pertama ia mencarinya di tempat yang biasa tsuna kunjungi. Di beberapa tempat, ia tidak menemukannya, hingga hari tak terasa sudah malam. Namun, mukuro sadar ada tempat yang belum ia cari. Ia melihat foto yang ia pegang, ia menerka tempat yang ada di foto itu adalah tempat dimana tsuna berada, tempat kenangan terindah mereka masing-masing dan mempunyai makna tersendiri. Perjuangannya benar, ia menemukan tsuna di atas jembatan dan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Sungai yang indah karena memantulkan sinar rembulan yang seakan tepat di atas mereka, persis di foto kenangan mereka berdua. Ia melihat tsuna di pinggir jembatan itu dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tsuna.

.. "tsuna..." mukuro memegang tangan tsuna yang dingin.

"pilih aku atau hibari ? Cukup jawab satu kali." tsuna berkata tegas, tidak seperti biasanya.

"a..apa maksudmu tsuna ? Aku tentu jelas memilih kamu.." kata mukuro dengan senyum yang sedikit memaksa yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Cukup jawab. Aku atau.." tsuna mengeluarkan pisau yang tersembunyi di balik jas sekolahnya.. ".. atau hibari.."

mukuro kaget pada apa yang ia lihat. Tsuna, yang biasanya bersikap ceria, selalu tersenyum, berubah menjadi 180 derajat. Ia tahu apa yang membuatnya begini dan itu adalah salah dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menanggung resikonya sendiri. Melihat tsuna yang memegang pisau di tangannya, ia mengetahui maksud dari itu

"Jika kamu ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku..." mukuro menempelkan perutnya dengan pisau yang di genggam oleh tsuna.

"Jangan membuatku berkata 3x, pilih AKU atau..."

"Terserah kamu mukuro" kemunculan hibari membuat 2 orang ini kaget. Penentu di antara mereka seolah tahu bahwa ia sangat menentukan hal ini.

Tsuna berkata dengan rintih "keputusan sekarang ada di tanganmu.." tsuna berbalik menodongkan mata pisah ke leher mukuro. Tiba-tiba, mukuro berkata seolah ia tak punya hati terhadap tsuna.

"Sorry, this is what i want.." ia berjalan pelan menuju hibari. Ia tahu apa yang di lakukannya ini terlihat salah di mata tsuna, tapi tidak di mata hibari. Di dalam hatinya hibari senang bahwa mukuro lebih memilih dirinya, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak enak hati bahwa terhadap tsuna tanpa mengetahui mukuro hanya memanfaatkan tsuna sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Begitu juga dengan mukuro, ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia benar-benar sayangi dan yang benar-benar ia jaga, namun ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain terluka karenanya, apalagi pada orang yang sekarang ia bohongi. Tsuna, sudah ... dan belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang sudah terjadi tidak ada yang bisa di hentikan lagi. Tsuna sudah menganggap dirinya bahwa 'tidak ada aku juga tak apa'.. maka..

Saat tsuna melihat mukuro memeluk hibari, ia.. berkata untuk terakhir kalinya..

"mukuro.. hibari.. semoga kalian bisa terus bersama. Selamat tinggal..."

JREEBHH !

Mata pisau yang mulanya ia todongkan kepada mukuro, ia todongkan pada dirinya sendiri tetapi kali ini menembus lapisan kulit, sel-sel, dan darah yang ia keluarkan dari perutnya keluar dengan deras. Mukuro dan hibari langsung refleks ke arah tsuna.

"TSUNA !" mukuro menopang tsuna dan mengelap keringat tsuna yang bercucuran di kepalanya. "Hibari, cepat panggil ambulans. SEKARANG !" mukuro makin galau dan kacau,sifat tenang yang ia punya tidak di perankan dalam hal ini.

"Tsuna.. kenapa kamu.. begitu bodoh ?" mukuro melihat mata tsuna yang kelihatannya sudah mulai samar-samar.  
"m..mukuro.. tahu.. tapi. aku jika aku tidak bisa ..,.membuatmu b..bahagia." "OHOKK.. !" tsuna memuntahkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya. Darah yang ia keluarkan berarti, menandakan semakin banyak pula kenangan buruk yang akan mukuro tambah.

"Tsuna, maafkan aku..." mukuro menangis yang tidak seperti biasanya. Air matanya turun jatuh dengan deras dan mendarat di kepala tsuna. Tsuna menempelkan tangannya ke pipi mukuro.

"sudahlah, aku tahu jika aku tak ada kamu akan ..." suara tsuna makin pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh kedua kuping mukuro. "Sudah, jangan ngomong lagi. Hibari, mana Ambulansnya ? Kok belum datang."

hibari menggelengkan kepala dan berkata apa yang tidak dinantikan oleh mukuro "tadi aku sudah telepon, katanya ambulans akan datang terlambat karena di jalan ada Festival Budaya"..

"SIAALL !".. mukuro membenturkan tangannya ke jalan jembatan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"mukuro.. sebelum aku pergi..aku ingin.. kita ber..berdua.. mengucapkan.. apa y..yng.. kita ucapkan..bersama. La..lalu. ingin. ... apa. aku simpan di tas..kuu." kata tsuna yang merasakan bahwa setengah tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, dan memegang pundak mukuro agar ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang yang di sayanginya untuk terakhir kali..

Mukuro mengelap air matanya dan menempelkan tangannya di pipi tsuna : "Kami berpegang teguh pada apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan yang mampu memisahkan kami, apapun yang terjadi... apapun.. yang .terjadi.."..

... "terima..." tsuna menutup kedua matanya dan tangannya yang semula ia memegang pundak mukuro tergeletak jatuh di jalan. Mukuro langsung mencium bibir tsuna dengan lembut. Hibari hanya bisa menahan nangis. Ia tidak tahu harus menghibur mukuro dengan cara apa dan bagaimana. Diam bisu yang mukuro punya, hanya membuat hibari berdiri mematung.

Tak lama, ambulans tiba. Mukuro menjauh dari tubuh tanpa roh nya tsuna. Ia tak rela melepaskan tubuh tsuna. Sesaat tubuh tsuna di bawa, ia melihat tas tsuna yang tergeletak di jalan. Ia penasaran pada apa yang tsuna katakan sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Ia membuka tas tsuna, dan di dapatnya sebuah buku kecil berlapis sampul berwarna emas. Di depan sampul terdapat foto dirinya dengan tsuna dan para guardian lainnya. Mukuro membuka halaman per halaman, lalu ia mendapati pembatas tali yang ada di buku itu, mengharuskan dia membaca pada apa yang di batasi oleh itu.

_'Mukuro.._  
_Jika kamu membaca ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kenapa aku berkata demikian ? Karena aku tahu kamu tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Maaf karena aku menyerah begitu saja. Tapi menurutku, dari pada aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia sepenuhnya, lebih baik aku menghilang dari sisimu selamanya. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku memikirkan masa depanmu. Jika aku tak ada, pasti kamu tidak usah memikirkan aku lagi ngapain, aku sudah makan atau belum, dan lain-lain. Cukup kamu terkonsen pada satu orang yang kamu sayang. Tolong, berjanjilah padaku.._

_Berjanjilah padaku juga, bahwa kamu akan terus menyayangi orang itu melebihi kamu menyayangiku. Aku ingin kamu bahagia, beserta juga pasanganmu. Apapun pilihanmu, apapun kondisimu, apapun perasaanmu padaku, walau aku sudah tiada dan hanya nama yang aku tinggal, aku akan selalu berdoa agar kamu di berikan yang terbaik. Aku ingin kamu menjaga foto dan buku ini, karena aku ingin kamu mengingat bahwa ada orang yang pernah menyayangimu dan mencintaimu sampai mati, yaitu seseorang yang hanya tinggal nama, Tsunayoshi Sawada._

**_Whatever happens, though you have lost your feelings to me, I will always love you till I exhaled my last breath..._**  
**_I know that you are the last people I love and I would love so, let me be the last barrier for you, that yet be happy. That's what I want .._**

**_Sayonara.._**

Tsunayoshi Sawada'

Saat itu juga, mukuro tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Hanya kerinduan dan rasa bersalah terhadap tsuna yang bisa rasakan. Hibari yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui kondisi mukuro sekarang, hanya bisa menepuk pundak mukuro dan menggenggam tangan mukuro yang bergetar.

"Ayo kita antar tsuna, ke tempat istirahatnya yang terakhir. Aku ingin kamu ikhlas.." hibari menghibur mukuro dengan mengelus2 pundaknya.

... "iya, ayo kita antar. Semoga apa yang ingin dia harapkan, bisa tercapai denganmu.." Mukuro dan hibari memasuki mobil ambulans dan melihat di dalamnya ia melihat seluruh tubuh tsuna sudah di tutupi kain putih. "apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melupakanmu..."

-Fin-

maap gaje ! xDDD

namun sebagai pelengkap saja(?) anggap aja saya Tsuna d RW. ohohoho xD RnR


End file.
